effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimbra King
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #c71585 |Font Size 5 = 2 |time= } |text= } }} Appearance Faith Wladyka Joséphine Le Tutour I am tiny, feminine, a little grumpy, dangerous, and noble. I have my father's rich, dark hair, it is very long, and naturally a little bit wavy. My mother has light, very striking blue eyes, so utterly unique on her. My combination looks have been described as 'beautiful from birth'. On the day that I was born my father made this prophecy. :She was born beautiful, and she has died beautiful ... A child of two worlds and two beings ... She will not be what they have come to be, she is fire incarnate, the carrier of venom ... she has the power to sire an army in her image, choice will present itself, a sacrifice will be demanded. Personality I am some what cantankerous, and completely lovable. Opinions of me are half and half, my family adores me and the rest of the world can love it or leave it. That kind of thinking does not win over a lot of people, but it's the honest truth. I am not going to change and become what anyone else thinks I should. What I wear, and what I look like are not even half as important as what I think, and what I feel. If none of what I say matters to you, then probably you don't matter to me. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS creative, spontaneous, moody Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES rude, lazy, bitter History My name is Kimbra, Kimberley Brittania Rochelle King. My mother is a Faerie. She has lived an extended life. The old photos, and journals make her conscious of her true age, of how exactly much time has passed - of what an interesting life she has had. Sable King met and married Bishop King when he was twenty-seven years old. Sable was over 100 years old but she did not look a day over twenty-five, or younger. Bishop was a reserved and prudent man until he met Sable, she brought out the beast in him. When he got her pregnant he could think of only one way out of the horrible mess he had made. He had sullied Sable's name and disrespected her family, which he had never met. He had to right the many wrongs he had done. He had to marry her. Bishop and Sable were married for ten years before he began to notice that she was not aging. seven years later he questioned her. Bishop left after three more years of trying to live with his declining health, and her everlasting life. He choose not to divorce Sable because he still loves Sable. He also wants her to receive the benefits he earned, and they are entitled to upon his death. Born and raised in Seafield, South Africa. My mother said she knew she went into labor the instant that she felt cold. She felt like her skin was being rained on, and she was walking on ice. Her element is Fire, she runs hot. She moved from warm place to warmer place because she is immune to the hot temperature. She said the cold feeling she had while pregnant with me did not start until she went into labor. It did not go away until I was born. My siblings Alexandria, George, Louis and I were all named after cities, and towns in South Africa my mother lived in before we were born. Alexandria was born first, followed by George, myself, and Louis. Our father Bishop was not around much when we were younger. Alexandria says that he would come to visit her a few times every single month, and he came to see George when he was a baby. After I was born he stopped coming to see us. He did not even comeback when Louis was born. Louis and I are similar, and I think that is why our father will not come to see us. We are not average wizards. I run hot, and I have a natural ability to produce fire of various heat and color. I do not sweat, and although I have not tested it, I cannot not burn. I can feel pain, but no fire damage can be done to my skin. Relationships Family Sable and Bishop King Sable is my mother, she is a Fairie. She can control Fire, and she has the ability to mimic spoken language. Bishop is my father, he is a wizard. He was raised in a muggle community, and learned of magic after college. They met while she was exploring South Africa. Sable is a Fire Eater and Dancer, she is also a Xhosa Healer. Bishop is a Seer, and Anthropologist, he is also a French Auror. Bishop had visions of a woman made of Fire, when he encountered Sable for the first time he knew immediately she was that woman. George, Louis, and Alexandria King My elder brother George, and elder sister Alexandria are wizards like my father. My brother Louis is more like me, more like my mother. We control fire, or various heat and color. George and Alexandria do not have the same ability we do. Celandine and Kyler King Celandine and Kyler are my father's parents. They come from France to see us about once a year. They always brings us trinkets of some sort, although they do not come often. They do not even know where our father is, but they constantly write letters telling our mother they want to leave money to us when they pass on. Thane King Thane is my cousin on my grandfather's side. He is the son of my father's half sister. Possessions Category:Female Category:Half-Blood